This invention relates to a method, program and a digital still camera capable of editing a markup language, and a markup language interpretation method to interpret a markup language and print an image, a browser, and a print system.
In recent years, an environment in which anyone can easily access a document stored in a WWW (World Wide Web) server, for example, an HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) document has been almost completed with widespread use of the Internet, and it can be said that the Internet establishes a place as one of infrastructures. Since the document stored in the WWW server can be accessed at any time instantaneously from anywhere in the world regardless of the place or time, the WWW is useful not only as means for disseminating information to others, but also as means for recording personal information for the person.
The documents transmitted and received in the WWW, such as HTML documents, generally are prepared assuming that they have low resolution and the image provided when such a document is printed is of low image quality.
For the documents transmitted and received in the WWW, such as HTML documents, generally the document layout at the output time is not clearly defined and the document layout is determined at the output time in response to setting of a display, a printer, etc.
To record an image captured by a digital still camera, etc., and print the image at high image quality in a WWW client, the following problems are involved in the background environments:
First, although even image data of high image quality sufficient for viewing on a display cannot be said to be of high image quality for printing and viewing, the displayed image cannot be printed based on image data with higher resolution than the display resolution.
Second, although the documents transmitted and received in the WWW, such as HTML documents, have been easy to prepare in recent years owing to development of edit application programs, it cannot be said that anybody can easily prepare the documents transmitted and received in the WWW, and it is not easy for everyone to record an image captured by a digital still camera, etc., in a WWW server.
Third, with the documents transmitted and received in the WWW in which the document layout at the time of output is not clearly defined, it is difficult to print a fixed-layout document in a WWW client; for example, it is not easy to print images recorded in a WWW server in a specific album form at all times in a WWW client.